The present invention relates to an interactive video game controller adapter. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interactive video game controller adapter designed to be attached to a video game controller whereby manipulation of input controls of the adapter simulates onscreen activity of a video game and activates corresponding control buttons of the controller.
Video game systems have become an increasingly popular form of home entertainment. A hand held controller is a commonly used video game system input device. Most controllers include a directional control such as a D-pad (four button directional pad) or a joystick, along with several control buttons for controlling onscreen activity of the video game. Conventional controllers vary in design but can be used with a wide variety of video games. Some controllers have been specifically designed for a certain type of video game. For example, steering wheel controllers are available for car racing video games. Products for enhancing existing controllers are available which provide better grip or convert a D-pad to a joystick.
The large selection of different video games available for any given video game system is typically controlled by the same controller. Utilizing the same directional control and control buttons to manipulate onscreen activity for different video games does not enhance video game interactivity. For example, a pistol shooting video game requires a user to depress a button on the controller to fire the pistol rather than having the user actually squeeze a trigger of a pistol mounted on the controller. A controller having unique physical characteristics resembling the onscreen activity of the corresponding video game would enhance video game interactivity. However, consumers may be reluctant to purchase a different controller for each video game due to cost and storage requirements. Hence, a mechanism for adapting a single video game controller to simulate the real-life activity depicted by the corresponding video game is desired.
A video game system in accordance with one aspect of the present invention includes an output screen, a video game controller, video game software, and an interactive video game controller adapter. The video game controller has control buttons for inputting commands to manipulate images output to the screen. The video game software interfaces between the video game controller and the screen. The interactive video game controller adapter is attached to the video game controller and is shaped to represent the unique characteristics of a particular video game. The adapter has input controls shaped to simulate the real-life activity emulated by the video game. The appropriate control buttons of the video game controller are activated when the corresponding input controls of the adapter are activated.
A video game input device in accordance with another aspect of the present invention includes a video game controller and an interactive video game controller adapter. The video game controller has control buttons for inputting commands to manipulate images output to a screen. The interactive video game controller adapter is attached to the video game controller and is shaped to represent the unique characteristics of a particular video game. The adapter has input controls shaped to simulate the real-life activity emulated by the video game. The appropriate control buttons of the video game controller are activated when the corresponding input controls of the adapter are activated.
An interactive video game controller adapter in accordance with another aspect of the invention attaches to a video game controller. The interactive video game controller adapter is shaped to represent the unique characteristics of a particular video game. The adapter has input controls shaped to simulate the real-life activity emulated by the video game. Control buttons of the video game controller are activated when the corresponding input controls of the adapter are activated.